Woman In a Blazer Pink
by DCherryBlue
Summary: Sebuah kisah dimana yang satu menyesal dan yang satunya memilih untuk beranjak pergi demi uluran yang lain/DLDR/dosa ditanggung masing-masing.


Chapter 1

Woman in a Blazer Pink

Disclaimer : Naruto belong Masashi Kishimoto

Rate T+

DLDR

Dewasa, bukan untuk konsumsi anak-anak

.

.

.

"aku ingin hubungan kita berakhir"

"Apa maksudmu sasuke kun, ini bercanda kan"

"Hn, kita berakhir Sakura. Aku sudah bosan denganmu"

"Ka..kalau bosan .. kita break saja.. tidak usah langsung berakhir kan. Ada apa denganmu sasuke kun"

"Hn, maafkan aku. Aku menyukai wanita lain"

-Deg-

"Baiklah, kita berakhir"

Sakura pun meninggalkan sasuke. Mendengar alasan sang kekasih ups mantan kekasihnya yang menyukai wanita lain itu artinya tidak ada yang perlu dipertahankan dalam hubungan mereka.

'oke, mungkin kita memang tidak ditakdir bersama. Selama 12 tahun menjalin dan sekarang dia menyukai wanita. Cih, dasar bedebah. Aku tidak akan sakit hati dengan lelaki bedebah seperti itu'

-drrrt..drrrt..drrrt-

'hn?tumben Pak bos menelpon malam hari begini'

"Halo, Iya Pak. Saya akan segera kesana"

Sakura pun menuju penthouse sang Bos.

Sakura Haruno, umur 28 tahun. Dia bekerja sebagai seorang sekretaris wakil direktur di Han Corp perusahaan yang berkembang dibagian tekstil yang bernama Jumin Han. Sakura hanyalah seorang anak yatim piatu. Orang tua nya meninggal karena terjadi kecelkaan pesawat yang menewaskan semua makhluk hidup didalam pesawat tsb. Saat itu ayahnya yang bekerja sebagai dokter spesialis jantung harus pergi keluar negri untuk dinas luar selama 1 tahun dan ibunya sebagai seorang istri harus mendampingi sang suami terpaksa meninggalkan sang anak yang masih duduk dibangku SMA. Sakura yang belum bisa apa-apa bergantung dengan uang duka cita sang ayah dan tabungan orang tuanya. Ketika lulus SMA sakura yang bingung harus bekerja atau melanjutkan pendidikannya memilih untuk bekerja dan mengingat ayahnya berteman dengan sorang pengusaha tekstil, dia pun mencoba untuk meminta pekerjaan dan akhirnya pekerjaan pertamanya menjadi sekretaris anak sang pengusaha. Sakura dapat bertahan karena dia mempunyai kekasih yang setia menjadi penopang disaat dia terpuruk. Walau mereka berbeda kegiatan dimana saat itu Sasuke Uchiha melanjutkan pendidikan sebagai mahasiswa Manajemen Bisnis dan Sakura yang bekerja sebagai sekretaris tidak membuat hubungan mereka renggang. Tapi hari ini pun terjadi dimana perasaan tidak lagi sama.

"Terimakasih banyak"

-Buk-Brummm taksi berwarna hitam biru itu melaju meninggalkan penthouse mewah sang bos.

'Dasar bos sialan, kalau begini bagaimana aku bisa menggalau kan kehidupannkan. Aku akan minta ganti ongkos taksi' karena penthouse sang bos berada di dekat bukit jauh dari kota, mengharuskan sakura memakai taksi.

. -

"Kenapa lama sekali"ucap ketus Jumin Han –sang bos-

"Maafkan saya Pak"Sakura hanya dapat tersenyum sambil menyumpah dalam hati –siapa suruh bikin rumah jauh dari kota-

"Kamu membawaakan yang aku mau kan"

"Ah iya, sebentar akan saya siapkan"

Sakura pergi meninggalkan sang bos, untuk menyiapkan mie ramen paman teuchi kesukaan sang bos.

'Melihat mie ramen ini jadi ingat Naruto'

"Bapak mau makan dimana?"teriak sakura dari dapur

"letakkan dimeja makan saja, tunggu aku disitu"

-slurrppp-

Senyum kecil pun terbit dibibir pink sakura.'Pak bos kalau lagi makan kesukaan nya lucu deh'

"Ada Apa"

"Pak bos Lucu"ucap sakura tanpa sadar sambil tersenyum manis

-Deg-

"Hn?"

"Eehh.. maafkan saya Pak. Itu maksud saya sepertinya bapak memang suka dengan mie ramen paman teuchi he he he" ralat sakura sambil tertawa garing 'duh, mulut sialan'

"Hn"

"Kamu tidur disini saja. Uang makan dan ongkos taksi sudah aku transfer ke rekening mu"Titah sang bos

"Eh"Sakura pun langsung mencheck saldonya lewat mobile phone nya.'wah,, jumlahnya 10x lipat dari yang aku keluarkan'

"Ini kebanyakan dari yang saya keluarkan Pak"

"Tidak apa, anggap saja itu bayaran atas lemburmu malam ini"

"Dan sebaiknya saya pulang kerumah saja Pak. Saya bisa pesan taksi online"

-grab-

"Eh"Sakura yang tidak sigap akan tindakan sang bos pun terjatuh kepelukan sang bos

-deg deg deg-

'Duh Pak Bos, bisa mati muda gue. Nikah aja belum eh malah mati duluan'

"Sakura"

-deg-

"Eh iya Pak bos"

'Tumben Pak bos manggil nama depan gue, biasanya kamu, atau eh'

'Eh, kenapa nih Pak Bos kok pegang dagu gue, duh gusti.. kenapa gue baru nyadar wajah bos gue ganteng banget, jangan sampai muka gue mupeng .. sadarkan diri sakura dia Pak Bos mu yang kejam dan sadis'

"Will you marry me, ah.. you marry me"ucap Sang bos tiba-tiba

"Seminggu lagi kita akan menikah, lusas kita akan mengunjungi tousan dan kaasan ku. Mulai besok kamu akan tinggal denganku jadi rapikan semua barang yang ada di apartemenmu"perintah sang bos

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh"akhirnya sakura tersdara dari tindakan absurb sang bos

"Tunggu, tunggu, kenapa jadi kita menikah. Ini tidak benar. Aku ti…"

"Bukankah sudah jelas, hanya kamu yang dapat bertahan dengan tingkahku. Aku hanya ingin dirimu yang menjadi ibu dari anak-anak ku kelak"

-blush-

'Duh Pak bos kok jadi manis gini sih'

"Hahaha.. aku sangat suka ketika melihat warna merah ini muncul"ucap Jumin sambil mengelus pipi sakura yang memerah

-cup-blush

Wajah sakura pun memerah semua karena baru saja dicium pertama kalinya oleh sang bos.

"kamu manis"-cup-

'meleleh jadinya'

-Brakk-

Tap tap tap –Brgk-

"Teme bosoh, kenapa kamu mutusin Sakura chan Hah,, hosh hosh hosh"Naruto tidak percaya sahabat kecilnya tega memuruskan hubungan dengan sakura yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adiknya sendiri

"Aku sudah bosan dobe"-Bug-sasuke pun memukul balik naruto

"cih, aku sangat menyesal sudah mengenalkanmu dengan sakura chan. Kalau nanti kamu menyesal. Aku tidak akan membantumu lagi"ucap naruto sambil menyeka bibirnya yang terluka sedikit

-brak-

Setelah naruto pergi, sasuke pun murka akan semua yang sudah terjadi

"Argghh"-bruukk.. prang-semua berkas dan benda-benda yang ada diatas meja pun berjatuhan

'Ya, aku sekarang menyesal telah memutusi Sakura'

Falshback on

Setelah sakura pergi, sasuke hanya terdiam melihat kepergian mantan kekasihnya.

-tringg-

 _'Sasuke kun, kamu dimana. Aku merindukanmu. Bagaimana kalau besok kita ke mall. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku beli'_ dari Karin

"Cih"

Setelah membaca sms tsb sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan taman yang mnjadi saksi bisu berakhirnya hubungannya dengan Sakura.

Apartemen Sasuke

-Tit-Pintu apartemen sasuke pun terbuka

"Kemana dia, kenapa benda itu masih bergantung"sasuke yang penasaran akan apartemen sakura pun mencoba membunyikan bell apartemen sakura. Bagaimana pun sasuke tetaplah mencemaskan mantan yang sudah bersamanya lebih dari 10 tahun

-tett.. -

"dia belum pulang"sasuke pun menyerah dan masuk kedalam apartemenya.

-tutt..tutt..tutt-

"kenapa dia tidak mengangkat telponnya, akan ku coba telpon dia lagi"karena gerah akan aktifitasnya seharian, dia pun mandi terlebih dahulu

Beberapa menit kemudian dia pun selesai mandi dan langsung menghubungi sakura

-tutt.. "Halo"

-deg-'suara pria'

"mana Sakura"ucap sasuke tegas

"Dia sudah tertidur"balas jumin santai sambil melirik sakura yang pingsan karena ciuman mereka yang kedua kalinya

"Dimana kalian, aku akan menjemput sakura"Ucap Sasuke gelisah 'apa yang kamu lakukan sakura'

"Tenang saja, mala mini dia akan menginap ditempatku. Okey"tut tut tut

"Halo.. Halo . Argghh"Sasuke pun melempar mobile phonenya. Entah kenapa dia sangat kesal mendengar sakura dengan lelaki lain.

Fashback off

Di tempat Naruto

"Sudahlah naruto kun, mungkin ini sudah takdir mereka. Lagipula aku senang sakura chan akhirnya menikah. Dan juga kita sudah tahu bagaimana bos sakura chan memperlakukan sakura. Walau tidak disadari sakura chan, bos sakura chan terlihat sangat menyangi sakura cha"ucap lembut Hinata kepada suaminya yang masih emosi akan keputusan sahabat kecilnya.

"Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik buat mereka. Si teme itu dia tidak sadar seberapa besar cintanya untuk sakura chan"pasrah Naruto sambil melihat undangan pernikahan Sakura dan Jumin.

"Khyaaaa, forehead mataku tidak salah lihat. Kenapa undanganmu bukan dengan sasuke kun"

"Berisik pig, sudah kubilang aku dan sasuke kun sudah berakhir. Dan entah ini keberuntungan atau kebetulan Pak bos melamarku saat hubungan ku dengan sasuke kun berakhir"

-Grab-

"Aku selalu mendukung apapun keputusanmu forehead"ucap Ino lembut sambil memeluk sang sahabat yang sedang rapuh

"Hmm, aku sudah menceritakan kondisiku padanya dan dia tetap melanjutkan pernikahan ini. Mungkin inilah jalan takdirku"ucap sakura bijak

"kamu harus mentraktirku forehead"

"cih apa maksudnya piggy, bukankah kamu sedang proses diet"

"no no no, bukan traktir makan tapi traktir aku tas. Lagipula aku yakin sekarang kamu memegang kartu suamimu yang kaya raya itu"tebak ino

"baiklah, toh aku juga sudah ijin "ucap sakura

"lets go mall"

Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan toko butik milik sang Yamanaka

-trang..trang-

Terdengar bunyi sendok dan garpu yang sedang beradu

"Jumin kun, besok jam berpa kita kerumah orang tuamu"Tanya sakura setelah menyelesaikan makan malamnya.

"kita berangkat jam 9 pagi saja"jawab Jumin

"Sakura"

"Hmm, kenapa Jumin kun"

"setelah menikah nanti kamu masih mau bekerja atau berhenti"Tanya Jumin hati-hati

"Kamu ingin aku bagaimana ?"

"Bagaimana kalau kamu ber.."

"Bagaiman kalau aku jadi asistenmu saja, biar nanti kita cari sekretaris baru dan harus seorang pria"

"asisten?"

"Asisten bila diperlukan saja, karena aku pasti akan kesepian kalau ditinggal sendirian"bujuk sakura

"baiklah"

Sakura pun mencuci piring dan membersihkan meja mereka makan.

"ayo kita kekamar"ajak Jumin sambil menarik pelan sang istri. Yup mereka sudah terdaftar sebagai suami istri.

"jumin kun, sebelum tidur bagaiman kalau kita nonton film sebentar"

"hn"

"Oke, kita akan menonton film horror Jailangkung 2"ucap sakura kegirangan

Jumin yang melihat istri ceria, ikut tersenyum

"Saku"

"Ya"-cup-

-blush-

"daripada menonton bagaiman kalau malam pertama kita lakukan sekarang"

"Ehhh..Hyaa"teriak sakura karena tubuhnya diangkat sang suami

Mereka pun akhirnya melakukan malam pertama dan akhirnya sakura melepas keperawannya untuk suaminya.

-cit cit cit-

"Engggh, uhh"sakura pun terbangun karena mendengar kicauan burung 'hyaaa.. aku tidak percaya aku melepasnya untuk seseorang yang tidak pernah aku sangka'

Melihat wajah damai sang suami membuat sakura betah diranjang mereka yang aman sangat berantakan karena hasil pertempuran mereka.

-grab-dengan tiba-tiba jumin memeluk sang istri dan membuat sang istri memerah karena merasakan kulit mereka bersentuhan lagi

"sakura, aku ingin melanjutkan pertempuran kita"ucap jumin sambil menghirup aroma di potongan leher sakura

"eh, tapi kita bisa telat .. ini sudah jam 7 bukankah kita akan kerumah tousan dan kaasan jam 9"

"hn"jumin pun langsung menyerang sakura dan mereka melanjutkan pertempuran panas mereka

"kyaaa hahaha"

"Apa ini kakashi"

"Ini undangan pernikahan sakura san"

"kamu boleh keluatr"

-bruk-

Setelah kakashi keluar, sasuke pun langsung meremukkan undangan tsb.

"tidak akan kubiarkan, arghhhh"sasuke pun melemparkan undangan tsb kesembarang arah

-tutt..tu..

"Hal.."

"Dobe, kamu sudah tahu akan hal ini. Kenapa tidak mengatakan ku langsung"

"Teme, bukankah dengan begini kamu bisa dengan wanitamu. Biarkan sakura bersama yang lain. Kamu jangan egois begitu untuk tidak membiarkan sakura chan dengan yang lain"

"dobe, maafkan aku"untuk pertama kalinya sasuke pun menangis

"jangan meminta maaf padaku tapi kamu sudah tahu pada siapa"Naruto yang tidak tega dengan sahabatnya pun hanya bisa terdiam.

"baiklah, aku akan membantumu untuk bertemu sakura chan. Besok aku dengar suami sakura akan keluar negri mengurus perusahaannya disana. Akan ku ajak sakura chan keluar"

"Naruto terimakasih"

"Iya, sama-sama sasuke"

Tutt tutt tut

Tbc..


End file.
